1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a loading space cover having a dimensionally stable housing in which a flexible sheetlike structure, such as a screen, is mounted so that it can be rolled up. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle fitted with a loading space cover of this type.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 20 2006 018 470 U1 discloses a generic loading space cover for a motor vehicle. The loading space cover has a flexible sheetlike structure for restraining a load and a dimensionally stable housing unit that is held releasably in loading-space-side fasteners. Means are provided for moving the housing unit into a securing position, in which the housing unit is in positively locking engagement with the loading-space-side fasteners as a function of a tensile or bending load on the sheetlike structure. However, the means for moving the housing unit into a securing position is relatively complex and expensive. A load exerted on the sheetlike structure, for example in the event of an accident, moves the housing unit of the loading space cover positively into the securing position in which the housing unit is locked positively to the loading-space-side fasteners.
The load being transported in the loading space of a motor vehicle that has a relatively small loading space, such as a sports car, can press against the loading space cover in the event of an accident and can tear the loading space cover out of the loading-space-side anchoring points. In this case, both the load and the loading space cover are freely movable and unsecured. Load items flying around or a loading space cover that is flung around can pose an additional risk of injury in the event of a serious accident.
The invention therefore is concerned with a loading space cover that offers increased occupant protection in the event of an accident and that is cost-effective to produce.